Blossoms
by QuillDragon23746
Summary: An ancestor's curse shall return with a vengeance; A Snake's life shall it haunt. If approached with sheer arrogance, It shall destroy two soul mates' bond. Friendship shall blossom between fire and ice; The impossible shall take place. Love so passionate, so nice; That it could put you in a daze.
1. Prologue - Prophecy Puzzle

**Prologue – Prophecy Puzzle**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise belong to J. , as does the Wizarding World. All kinds of reviews are much appreciated- good( thank you so much. I'm honoured) and critical (I'll try my best to correct my errors. I value your opinion.). Thank you and enjoy!**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was pacing in front of the desk in her office, completely baffled by the events of that morning.

She had been to the North Tower to have a word with Sybil Trelawney, the Divination Professor, regarding her classes, when she had received the shock of her life. Sybil had gone rigid, her voice raspy, as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Minerva, for her part, had paid complete attention to what she was saying, fairly certain that she was being witness to Sybil Trelawney's third real prophecy.

Now, as she mulled over it, she realised that it was just like any other puzzle, only more terrifying. The only thing she was fairly certain about was that it would affect the lives of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, if the words 'snake' and 'lion' were any indication. What she was yet to get her head around was that a kind of friendship might bloom between them, something that never ended well.

Don't get her wrong, she was all up for House Unity and all, but she was thinking from experience. Any kind of friendship between those two houses was going to be nothing short of trouble.

She sighed as she once more began repeating the prophecy over and over again in her mind, hoping she might come across some vital clue she may have missed earlier, but to no avail.

She vowed to wholeheartedly help the poor souls who would be victim to such a life-disruptive … 'curse', if you will.

" _An ancestor's curse shall return with a vengeance;_

 _A Snake's life shall it haunt._

 _If approached with sheer arrogance,_

 _It shall destroy two soul mates' bond._

 _Friendship shall blossom between fire and ice;_

 _The impossible shall take place._

 _Love so passionate, so nice;_

 _That it could put you in a daze._

 _A lion's bliss shall pave the way;_

 _It shall pull the curtains open._

 _And since trouble can't for long be kept at bay,_

 _It will soon create hell in heaven._

 _But as the old saying goes,_

' _Love conquers all',_

 _Embrace love and fight against your woes_

 _And you will soon see trouble fall."_

Yes, it will definitely be a very interesting and long year.

 **This is my first fanfic, and I hope it is good.**

 **Also, I've deleted the story with the name 'Forevermore' as I did not find it satisfactory. However, this is the same story with another name and is currently being edited.**


	2. Nasty Nightmare

**NASTY NIGHTMARE**

Since Hermione's wrath was as renowned as her intelligence in the Wizarding World, people were cognizant enough to stay out of her way if she had that murderous look on her face. With flushed cheeks and sparks shooting from her petrifying glare, she truly was a sight to behold as she stormed the corridors of Hogwarts. She noticed with dark satisfaction that her fellow students were giving her a wide berth.

Her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny trailed warily behind her, ready to run like headless chickens in the opposite direction at the slightest chance that they would be subjected to her temper.

"Fortuna Major!" Hermione barked the password at the Fat Lady who, wisely, swung the portrait around without a word, to let the obviously riled up Gryffindor pass through.

The others followed her through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room and sunk down on the couches, eyeing her as she paced back and forth before the fireplace, spitting and snarling under her breath.

Harry nudged Ginny and jerked his head in Hermione's direction indicating that she should talk to her, while her brother, Ron, gave her pleading looks. Muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'cowards' and 'unfit to be in Gryffindor', Ginny cautiously approached the fuming girl.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Ginny said. "You know you can't change what's happened, so no use crying over spilt milk. I'm sure everything will turn out to be okay."

Hermione turned to glare at her.

"Okay?! How can everything be okay? We lost our house three hundred points in a row! Everyone already hates us. You saw how Seamus reacted, didn't you? And McGonagall? Ginny, she may be Headmistress but she's still a Gryffindor at heart and she looked ASHAMED of us." Hermione was totally down in the dumps.

"Yes, 'Mione, but the Slytherins lost three hundred points too, remember?"

"Yes, but that was only because Snape was too angry to realize he'd docked points off his own House."

"The Slytherins lost points too, no matter how, and that's what matters."

Completely ignoring Ginny, Hermione continued, "And that Ferret! Ooh when I get my hands on him, I'll hang him upside down from the Astronomy Tower for a whole week, then cut him into a zillion pieces with Godric Gryffindor's sword and finally feed him to the Giant Squid, piece by piece. You see if I don't!"

In spite of being afraid of the irate brunette, the two boys sitting across from her grinned as they created a visual of her very artistic fantasy of the ferret's death.

She paid them no mind as her attention was taken by that nasty person. His words were still ringing in her ears.

*** **FLASHBACK** ***

" _I heard your loser of a brother died in the war. Is that true, Weasel?"_

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing outside the Potions classroom when the snide comment was passed from behind them. It didn't take a genius to figure out who_ that _voice belonged to._

" _Oh, sod off, Malfoy" Hermione said turning Ron away from him, who had his infamous 'Malfoy smirk' plastered onto his face._

 _Not one to give in so easily, he ignored her. "Your brother was aiming for the post of Minister of Magic, wasn't he? Tut-Tut. Can't have that now, can he? Went and got his pathetic-self killed." Then added as if he'd just thought of it, "Although, you should be ecstatic. You now have_ some _breathing place in that run-down shack you call home. You know, with Percy Weasel being dead and all" the Slytherins snickered._

 _Ron's face turned four different shades of red, a pale shade of lilac and an attractive shade of blue before he realised he could not breathe. Taking in deep gulps of air, he prepared to launch at Malfoy, only to be held in place by Harry and Hermione._

" _SHUT UP, MALFOY!" they yelled together, glaring at the smirking blond for all they were worth._

" _Ooh, touched a nerve, did I?" His smirk grew even wider and Hermione had an insane urge to punch it right off his face and into the next dimension, which is just what she did, unable to control herself anymore._

" _Bah! What the bloody hell, Granger?!" His now-broken nose was spouting blood. Lots of it._

 _Mind clouded by pent up anger, Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat and he gulped, knowing he'd gone too far this time._

 _Unable to stand by watching, the others soon joined the fray. Jinxes and hexes of all kinds flew around. They grunted, pulled, pushed and raised their voices. It was a state of complete pandemonium._

 _That is, until – "ENOUGH! That's enough, I say. EXPULSO!" Professor Snape screeched and they were all thrown away from each other and lay panting and nursing bruised body parts._

" _What do you think you are doing?" Snape's voice was back to its calm, deliberate and very cold state. "I think a detention is in order. A hundred points shall be taken from you. Each of you. Potter, Weasley and Granger, go to your common room at once and the rest of us will join you there in fifteen minutes. LEAVE!" He barked out the last word._

 _They turned to leave when they spotted Headmistress McGonagall's very disgruntled expression. Heads hung low in shame, they were scurrying off to Gryffindor Tower when Ginny joined them and they narrated the events to her._

 _***_ **END OF FLASHBACK** ***

And so, here they were in their common room, awaiting their impending doom.

They looked up when they heard voices outside the portrait hole.

"Stop gawking at us like the uncivilized pig that you are and open the bleeding door! Fortuna Major."

The portrait swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, all with wide eyes and slackened jaws at the grandeur of the Gryffindor common room.

Wishing her friends the best of luck and bidding them goodbye, Ginny made her way to her dormitory.

"I haven't called you here for sightseeing. Get a move on." Snape had crept up on them and was giving them a well-what-are-you-waiting-for look.

Once they had shuffled inside the room and seated themselves on the various armchairs and couches dotting it, Snape began filling them in on their detention.

"Since all of you have a problem with getting along with the other house, the headmistress and I have thought up something that will help you acquaint yourselves with each other. You shall be put into pairs and shall be magically bound to your partner and you cannot move more than eight feet away from him or her."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air like a bullet.

"Please, Professor, what if my partner and I have chosen different subjects which are at the same time?"

"Well, in that case, Miss Granger, one of you will have to miss your class and have your friends bring you the notes and homework. You should work and compromise with your partner. You will have to attend your partner's class, although you may be free to do what you please."

"Professor, for how long will the detention be?"

"Mister Malfoy, if even one of the pairs fight, the detention will exceed one week for each fight. If not, however, it will last for a month."

The last sentence earned Snape looks that questioned his sanity. "A month?!"

"A month." His voice carried a note of finality and no one dared question him in that regard again.

"Sir, who will be our partners?" From the way everyone snapped to attention, Severus deduced that this question was playing on everyone's minds.

"Potter - Greengrass, Weasley - Parkinson and Malfoy-Granger."

Stunned silence followed Snape's announcement of the pairs.

Smiling at his students' discomfort, he said, "That will be all. I shall contact you if there are any more instructions." He turned around to look at them when he reached the portrait hole. "Good luck to all of you. You will need loads of it."

The minute the words left his mouth, glowing red and green threads entwined in the respective pairs' hands and they were pulled rather unceremoniously towards their partners. The threads glowed blindingly for a moment before vanishing into thin air.

Snape left the common room with a swish of his ever-black robes. The students were left ogling their new partners and groaning inwardly in his wake.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very nasty nightmare for them.

~ 7 ~


End file.
